This invention relates to a machine for driving and variable length cutting of the paper which is used as insulation in the armatures of electric motor rotors.
One of the purposes of the invention is to realize a machine able to minimize length differences among the insulating papers used on armatures of a given size.
Another purpose of the invention is to provide a machine able to automatically vary the length of the insulating paper according to the rotor on which the armature will be fitted.